Santa Kaylee
by DixonVixen93
Summary: During December, Kaylee decides to set up a Secret Santa deal around the crew of Serenity. Who will draw whose name? Follow up of 'Out of Curiousity'


**Hey guys! This little story is supposed to be 5 years after 'Out of Curiosity' takes place. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**I don't own Firefly or any of it's characters.**

Kaylee Tam was feeling the Christmas Spirit. The Captain's last job for the crew was on a planet where it was Christmas time all the time.

This had Kaylee thinking, they decorated Serenity a little bit for the holiday, but they never got each other gifts. That all was gonna change.

***Firefly***

"Absolutely not." Mal prompted after Kaylee ran by the Secret Santa project by her Captain.

"Oh come on Capt'n! Stop bein' a little Scrooge!" Kaylee whined.

"A wha?" Mal asked

"You know; Scrooge, Grinch, to gorram hell with the Christmas season!" Kaylee interpreted.

"She's right Mal. I really think this will help the crew bond a little more." Inara chimed in.

Mal was silent as both of the girls nailed him hard with their stares; "Alright! I can never win against you two. Got some power over us men folk."

Inara and Kaylee just smile at each other.

Kaylee squealed in a chipper tone, hugged Mal and rushed to tell everyone the Christmas-y news.

Inara then turned to her husband. With the same smile plastered onto her face. She patted Mal's face before saying; "It'll be fine, honey. You're making Kaylee very happy."

That he was. Kaylee loved the Christmas season. She missed being there at home with her parents and family, now she wanted to show her new family how enjoyable the whole thing really was.

The mechanic came rushing around everyone's room, knocking on the doors ever so gently.

She finally ended up standing in the kitchen waiting for everyone to come out of their rooms.

First to come was Wash, Zoë, and their now 5 year old daughter, Jasmine.

"What's going on Kaylee?" Zoë asked.

Kaylee was beaming from ear to ear as she answered; "Well it's Christmas time, and I talked it over with Captain and 'Nara, they agreed with a Secret Santa thing amongst the crew!"

"Oh bless the goddess you came from Kaylee, that's a great idea!" Wash enthused.

Kaylee beamed even more.

"It will be interesting, that's for sure." Zoë replied.

"I'm gonna put the kids' names in the drawing too, the parents can help the younger ones with the shopping but I couldn't leave the poor sugarplums out!" Kaylee said.

_Along with the new addition to Zoë and Wash's family, the other crew members of Serenity also have their own bundles of joy- besides the obvious, Sheppard Book._

_Kaylee and Simon had been the next to have their now 4 year old daughter, Angela, Angie for short. Her personality resembles her mother, happy and bubbly, Angie looks however, resembles Simon impeccably._

_Mal and Inara hadn't really thought about being parents. Inara wanted to be a mother but didn't know how her husband would deal. Once they sat down and talked through it, Mal had no problem with welcoming in a baby of their own. Today 3 year old Jacob is showing traits from his father more than anyone else. His looks all come from mother, however._

_Now, River and Jayne, not your everyday couple. They too decided to have their own child. Jayne wasn't all too thrilled at first, until he felt their precious baby moving inside of it's mother. Then he convinced himself that, that was his baby and now being a father didn't seem so bad. Their daughter, Julie, the youngest of the bunch, inherited a shy and reserved personality. Her hair is the exact shade and form of her mother's but she has her father's eyes. Julie is incredibly smart for her age, just like River. She is now at the age of 2._

***Firefly***

That next day, Santa Kaylee took a Santa hat, filled them with the names of the crew, and shook it all up. She drew a name for herself, and came out with Sheppard Book's name.

The mechanic stood stunned for a minute, she didn't know what to get him. _"I'll think of something."_ she thought to herself.

Kaylee made her way to where the rest of the crew were.

The kids were all sitting at their own table, holding their own conversations as the parents talked at the bigger table next to it.

Santa Kaylee stopped at the kiddy table with her hat of names and a huge smile of her face.

"Hey kiddies!" Kaylee sang.

The kids all belted out their greetings all at once.

"What's in the hat auntie?" Julie asked quietly.

"Oh! It's something your Mommies, Daddies, Aunties, Uncles, and I talked about having a Secret Santa Christmas thing! Now all you have to do is pick a name, and you are responsible of buying or making a gift for your name."

"Mommy! I want to pick a name first!" Angie said.

"C'mon then Ang. Pick a name." The mother smiled.

Angie beamed as she stuck her tiny arm down the Santa hat. When she grabbed the name she would use, her brown eyes lit up. She pulled it out and handed it to her mother. Kaylee read it to herself before whispering into Angie's ear; "It's your daddy."

"Yay!" Angie exclaimed.

Kaylee smiled and then looked at all of the other excited children; "Who's next?" she asked with a happy gleam of her own.

The kids then all stood up one by one and picked their own names.

Jacob got Julie

Julie got Kaylee

Jasmine got Jacob

Then Kaylee headed off to the grown up table.

"Hey guys!" She cheered.

They all chorused their greetings and watched Kaylee's broad smile widen.

"She will pick the first name." River spoke, getting up from the table, walking over to her sister.

Kaylee squealed with delightment as River picked a name from the hat.

River looked at the name, she got Jasmine. _"This task can be done simply." _she thought to herself. River was very good with the kids.

She sat back down, causing everyone to look at her and then back at Kaylee.

"Who's next?" Kaylee chirped shaking the Santa Hat.

The group of grownups just looked at each other. Inara then stood up gracefully and spoke; "I'll go next Kaylee."

Kaylee smiled at her friend and stuck the hat in front of the companion's face.

Inara drew Mal's name. She was relieved to have someone she knows well.

Kaylee then went around to the other people at the table and allowed them to pick a name.

Mal got Inara

Book got Wash

Zoë got River

Wash got Jayne

Jayne got Angie

And

Simon got Zoë

Now, some of these people were really at a loss for gifts. What are they going to do?

***Firefly***

"C'mon Riv, not even a hint?" Jayne practically whined, in the most manly way of course.

"She cannot tell husband." River said.

"Well why not?" Jayne interrogated.

"It is a mystery of who others have." River said.

"But you read minds! So you already know! C'mon babe!" Jayne said.

She smiled slightly; "Angie likes dolls."

Jayne frowned as she continued; "Just think of what you would get for Julie."

River just hoped he wouldn't purchase a gun for their niece, he would sure give it to Julie.

***Firefly***

Kaylee searched all over the planet's stores for religious things, only to come up with nothing. She wouldn't give up hope just yet. The mechanic came across a church. The church was all decorated for Christmas. She walked up to the minister with a smile; "Happy Holidays sir!"

The minister looked at Kaylee with a smile of his own; "What can I do for you, sister."

"Oh, I'm looking for a present for a friend of mine, he's a Sheppard, I was hoping you could help me." Kaylee explained.

The minister looked around until his eyes fixated on something across the room, he then grabbed it and placed it in the brunette's hand. It was embroided with a rough kind of texture. "I believe he shall like this."

"What is it?" Kaylee questioned.

" A newly renovated version of the bible." The minister answered.

"Ah. I'll take it, how much do you want for it?" Kaylee asked moving to take out her wallet.

"Eh Eh Eh. It's Christmas young lady." The minister said.

"Thank you mister!" Kaylee said hugging him tightly.

"You're very welcome. Merry Christmas." The minister said before walking away.

***Firefly***

"River!" Wash called to the resident genius of the ship.

"Yes?" River asked. She was sitting on the floor of the deck cross legged.

"You got a minute?" Wash asked.

"He could use another cabinet for his guns. She tells him over and over to keep them hidden from the procreation." River said.

Sometimes River talks nonsense. Other times she can talk normal. Either way she tries to have people understand her.

"Alright, well thanks, I can do that!" Wash replied, he was used to her reading their minds when necessary.

River smiled and stood up, walking to wherever her feet led her.

***Firefly***

Mal got a pretty gold locket for Inara (with the help of Kaylee)

Inara got Mal some new clothes

Zoë got River a new pretty little dress

Simon got Zoë a new watch (Poor Simon was unsure of what to get her)

River got Jasmine a play tea set. Little girls liked tea sets.

Book decided to humor Wash with more toy dinosaurs; (Not that his wife would approve)

Angie made her dad a cute little card

Jacob got Julie a stuffed animal from the bubble gum machine

Julie got her aunt Kaylee a pair of pink slippers

Jasmine got Jacob a pack of toy guns, he was always complaining his Mom wouldn't give him his own gun.

And we know, Kaylee got Book a new Bible, and Wash, got Jayne a new cabinet shelf.

As for Jayne, he got his niece, Angie, a Dollhouse. The merc felt really weird buying a dollhouse but it is for family.

***Firefly***

On December 25th, they began their gift exchange. The whole room was buzzing with chatter. Kaylee and Inara used their time beforehand to decorate the ship with Christmas trees, tinsel, and glitter galore.

"Okay guys! Let's all come up to our Secret Pals and give them their presents! Kiddies you can go first." Kaylee announced.

The kids all swarmed around and exchanged their gifts.

Angie brought her dad the card she made him. Simon smiled as he read it and Angie just giggled happily. Once he finished, he scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

The card had a tree on the front. Inside. She wrote him a little note, and drew pictures of their family.

"Do you like your card daddy?" She asked.

"I love it." Simon said.

Jacob then brought Julie her stuffed animal. Julie took it, grinned, and hugged Jacob; "Thank you Jakey!"

"Don't get all mushy on me." Jacob replied with a grin.

Julie then walked over to Kaylee and presented her with the pink slippers.

Kaylee squealed and hugged Julie, overjoyed.

Jasmine walked from her stance by her dad to go to Jacob. She handed him the pack of toy guns.

"Ha ha! Thanks Jasmine, if only it was real." Jacob said.

"Seeing as how I'm five, I can't really get you a real gun, so toys seemed like the next best thing." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine?" River called.

The child turned around as she was presented with a box that contained a tiny table, plates, cups, and a tea kettle.

"Thank you Aunt River!" Jasmine said brightly.

River smiled; "Glad you like it."

Jayne didn't really know how to approach Angie, it shouldn't really matter since she's a kid.

"Daddy, why you look confused?" Julie asked, she was clutching her stuffed animal.

Jayne looked down at his daughter and said; "Jus' think'n is all."

"You can give her present now, I'll get her over here." Julie said skipping over to her cousin.

See, Julie has gotten a lot of traits from her mother, it is unclear just how much she has gotten.

Julie brought Angie over to Jayne and she said; "Daddy has a present for you!"

"Really?" Angie asked.

"Yep, I got ya a Dollhouse. Dunno what else ta get ya." Jayne said.

"Yay! Thank you Uncle!" Angie exclaimed jumping up and down.

Simon and Kaylee watched their daughter squeal over her new Dollhouse. Kaylee knew Jayne had it in him seeing how he's a good father an all, but Simon was baffled. He is definitely glad that he made his little Angie happy.

Kaylee smiled once at her husband and then walked away to go up to Sheppard Book.

"Hello Kaylee." Book greeted.

"Hey there! So I got your name in the drawing and I got you a bible, I talked to a minister in the church downtown, he said it's a revised bible." Kaylee said handing the Sheppard his gift.

"Well thank you Kaylee, I appreciate that." Book said with a warm smile.

Kaylee smiled back at him, he then walked to Wash and handed him the package of toy dinosaurs; "Merry Christmas."

Wash looked from the bag to Book and grinned; "Thank you!" he said delighted.

Book noticed Zoë's face wasn't all that pleased.

Then, Simon made his way over to Zoë and gave her the watch he bought for her.

"Um, Zoë, I'm your Secret Santa, hope you like it." Simon said.

"_Kaylee must have helped pick this out, no man can pick a watch this pretty." _Zoë thought to herself.

"It's very pretty, thank you." Zoë said.

Simon nodded, curtly.

Zoë made her way past Simon to River, the younger woman smiled, and, the other smiled in return, handing her a box.

River opened it up eagerly to reveal a long green dress; "She thank you." she replied.

"You're welcome. I saw it and I knew that is what I would get you." Zoë said.

Near-by, Wash was debating when he should go to Jayne give him his present. He wasn't in any hurry, it wasn't a secret that they weren't the best of friends.

But he might as well get it over with. The blonde walked over to the Merc, sitting down the box of the cabinet contents in front of Jayne when he reached him.

"What's that?" Jayne asked.

"Your present." Wash said.

Jayne looked down at the box; "Riv told ya ta get this didn't she?" he asked

"Sure did." River said.

"Well, if mah girl is happy, that's all good then. Thank ya." Jayne said walking away to his room with the box in his arms.

Jayne wouldn't have been so appreciative if it hadn't been about River.

"_Really? It was that easy?" _Wash asked himself.

Mal and Inara had exchanged gifts earlier that morning. The husband and wife pleased each other with their gifts.

Santa Kaylee then looked around at her fellow crewmates, all of them surrounding their friends and family, she had a job well done smile on her face.

**Well, that's it for this story, hope you enjoyed this read! **


End file.
